WAWANCARA
by Yamanai Yuki59
Summary: Sakura dan teman sekelasnya di beri tugas untuk mewawancarai narasumber dari berbagai macam profesi. Sakura yang lagi bingung mau wawancara siapa tiba-tiba mendapat ide untuk mewawancarai tukang kredit! Nah lo, tukang kredit?/"Ayam-ayamku manaaaaaa?"/ AU, Ooc, gaje, oneshoot dan RnR please...


**WAWANCARA**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Humor and Friendship**

**Warning : AU, Ooc, Typo(s), Gaje, lebay, norak dll**

**Rate : Teenage dah**

~o0o~

* * *

**: Wawancara | Uchiharani59 :**

"Yaaaah~ kenapa harus tugas wawancaraaa?" Desah seluruh siswa kelas 9c ketika diberi tugas wawancara oleh guru mereka.

"Gak ada tugas laen nih, bu?" Tanya bocah laki-laki yang memiliki cengiran menyilaukan , Lee. (bukannya itu Naruto? au ah)

"Iya nih bu, ganti kek tugasnya!" Timpal Kiba yang berdiri dari kursinya sambil berkacak pinggang(sopan sekali).

"Tugas melukis deh bu!" Ini pasti Sai yang ngomong.

"Tugas bikin cake!" Semua pasti sudah tahu kalau ini maunya Chouji.

"Tugas ngintipin cewek mandi!" Krik krik krik krik.

.

.

BLETAK!

"ADOH! Bu guru, atit!" Ringis Naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya yang benjol segede bulan(?).

"Pokoknya gak ada yang boleh protes sama tugas yang Bu guru kasih! Kalau ada yang protes lagi, nasib kalian akan lebih parah dari si Naruto! **Jelas**?" Oke kali ini guru kita yang cantik tapi galak keliatannya lagi marah besar, sebaiknya baek-baek ye lu muridnya!

"JELAS BU GURUUU!"

.

Yup! Seperti yang sudah di infokan oleh guru kita Bu Anko, bahwa seluruh siswa 9c diberi tugas untuk mewawancarai seseorang. Terserah mau wawancara siapa aja, mulai dari pengusaha, petani, pengacara, dokter sampai kambing(?) piaraan readers juga boyeh. Kurang mudah apa lagi coba tugas dari Bu Anko?

.

"Arghh! Gue kudu wawancara sapa? Ayah? Mama? Grr... gak mauuu! Ntar malah gak dapet uang jajan!" Erang Sakura frustasi gegara mikirin tugas sekolahnya, yaitu wa-wan-ca-ra.

Gini ya, author jelasin kenapa Sakura gak bisa wawancara bokap-nyokapnya. Bukan karena orang tua doi jobless(sorry yee, bokap Sakura tajir), tapi karena Sakura diberi sistem 'Satu Tugas Sekolah, satu lembar cepe' sama ! enak banget?! Nah karena enak itu tadi, kalau Sakura wawancara bokapnya yang seorang pengusaha minimarket, bisa-bisa cepe Sakura melayang ke kantong bokapnya alias Sakura gak dapet uang jajan. x)

Makanya Sakura udah muter, peres, blender otak biar nemu pencerahan, tapi tetep aja gak ketemu pencerahannya. Karena mikir itu bikin otak capek dan perut jadi laper, Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk nonton tv.*bego! Gak nyambung thor*

Sakura pun duduk di sofa dan meraih remote tv didekatnya. Dengan ditemani keripik singkong jarahan dari minimarket, jadilah acara nonton siang kali ini benar-benar me-nye-nang-kan.

"**Apa** **sih susahnya sms? telepon gak pernah! Sms gak pernah!"** **"Aku... aku... aku gak punya hapeeee..." KLIK**

"**AFIKA!" "IA" "ADA YANG BARU NIIIIIH!" "KAGAK USAH TEREAK WOY! GUA GAK BUDEK!" KLIK**

"**Ayam-ayam ku manaaaaaa?" "Sudah makan dulu sannnah! Ada tai ayam special tuh!" **"Huek!" Ini suara Sakura yang mau muntah. **KLIK**

"Hadeeeeh! Iklan semuaaaaa!" Sakura pun melahap dengan buas semua keripik singkong sampai habis, rupanya ini cara Sakura buat meluapkan kejengkelan.

"**Kita hentikan acara sejenak untuk mengikuti Breaking News,"**

Suara reporter tv tiba-tiba menarik perhatian Sakura. Sakura yang lagi makan keripik singkong pun diam sejenak untuk menyaksikan Breaking News.

"**Pemirsa, seorang pria yang diketahui berprofesi sebagai tukang kredit ditemukan bebek –maaf maksud kami ditemukan babak belur disebuah gang. Menurut saksi, pria ini sebelumnya tengah bersitegang dengan seorang Ibu Rumah Tangga. Korban saat itu bermaksud ingin menagih hutang kredit panci kepada Ibu tersebut. Namun sang Ibu enggan untuk membayar hingga membuat korban marah. Sayang kemarahan korban memicu amarah dari si Ibu yang diketahui berbadan tambun itu, dan Ibu itu pun menghajar korban sampai korban kehilangan hidung, separuh jari dan buku catatan utang pun lenyap dibakar. Sekarang korban tengah menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit, dan tersangka kini tengah menjalani pemeriksaan dikantor polisi. Sekian Breaking News kali ini, kami kembali satu jam mendatang, sampai jumpa."**

Sakura geleng-geleng kepala ketika menyaksikan Breaking News barusan dan membatin, 'Kasian banget jadi tukang kredit, kagak dapet duit malah dapet bonyok.' #JLEB

"Apa gua wawancara tukang kredit aja ya? Ya gak ada salahnya wawancara tukang kredit. Ntar gua tanya suka-dukanya, kapan jadi tukang kreditnya, kapan dapet duitnya, pokoknya semacamnya gitu deh! Eh, tapi tukang kreditnya siapa?"

Keesokan harinya.

"Assalamualaikum," Berdirilah seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tas selempang dipundak dan buku catatan setebal kitab ditangannya. Yup! Seorang tukang kredit siap menagih utang sembako. (cemungudh Sas!)

"Siapa?" Tanya orang yang ada di dalam rumah.

Begitu ditanya siapa dirinya, langsung terlintas dibenaknya kalau dia itu Kenichi Matsuyama. Tapi sayang seribu dapat tiga(?), Kenichi Matsuyama bukanlah tukang kredit. "Tukang kredit," Jawab pemuda itu dengan muka masam.

"Oh... nggak ada orang!" LHA terus yang ngomong barusan sapa? Bekantan?

"Terus yang didalem siapa?" Tanya Sasori garuk-garuk kepala.

"Kucing," Sasori berubah jadi Hulk dan mendobrak pintu lalu mencekik orang yang mengaku kucing itu. "BAYAR UTANG LOOOOO! Ggrrhhh..." Tapi bo'ong!

"Kucing bisa ngomong?" Tanya Sasori sweatdrop.

"Eh bukan-bukan, ini tikus!" Tambah gak nyambung ini namanya. Sudahlah Sasori, biasanya kalau begini tandanya dia kagak mau bayar, gak tau deh karena lagi bokek, malas keluar rumah, lagi dalam masa pengeretan atau jangan-jangan beneran tikus?

Sasori menghela napas sangaaaaat panjang sebelum kembali bicara, "Gua balik besok, pokonya duitnya harus ada besok! Kasih tau tuan lo, kus! Assalamualaikum!" Karena masih banyak tempat yang perlu Sasori datangi, maka dia males ladenin orang gaje yang mengaku tikus itu. Dan Sasori pun berlalu.

Ditempat lain.

"Oh... jadi gitu susahnya nagih hutang?" Sakura manggut-manggut setelah gak sengaja melihat Sasori menagih hutang.

"Abang itu aja deh yang gue wawancara." Sakura pun segera berlari mengejar Sasori yang ada didepannya. Setelah berlari sekuat tenaga, akhirnya Sakura berhasil menyusul Sasori.

"Abang tungguuu... hah! hah! hah!" Sakura pun menarik tas selempang yang di pakai Sasori, karena ada yang menarik tasnya otomatis Sasori berhenti jalan dan nengok kebelakang. Ketika diliat, ada anak cewek yang mukanya kusut keringetan, masih pakai seragam sekolah dan lagi narik tasnya.

"Eh, loe siapa?" Wajar kalo Sasori parno, liat tampang ni cewek bikin hal-hal negatif bertebaran diotaknya. Bayangan ni anak habis diperkaos pun menghinggap.

Sakura bergegas melepas pegangan tangannya dari tas dan tersenyum lima jari sambil mengulurkan tangan ke arah Sasori.

"Kenalin, gue Sakura Haruno. Abang namanya siapa?" Tanya Sakura kepada Sasori.

"Gue Sasori, eh jangan panggil gue abang dong! Panggil yang bagus kek selain abang," Sasori pun menjabat tangan kecil Sakura, alamak mulus amat batin Sasori.

"Oh yaudah, gue panggil kak Sasori aja," Sakura pun senyum happy, 'Yey! Orangnya baek, pasti mau diwawancara!'

"Hn, terserah lo dah!" Karna merasa gak punya kepentingan sama anak SMP yang ngajakin dia kenalan, Sasori pun melanjutkan perjalan yang sempat tertunda akibat Sakura.

"Eeehhh... kak Sasori mau kemana? Diriku kan mau minta tolong padamu!" Sakura pun sekali lagi menahan Sasori pergi dengan menarik lengan Sasori, nyari kesempatan lu!

"Minta tolong apa sih?" Rupanya Sasori udah gerah banget nih digangguin sama Sakura.

"Gue ada tugas, trus bu-"

"Eits! Jangan mentang-mentang lo boleh manggil gue 'kakak' trus seenak jidat lo nyuruh gue ngerjain PR lo, NO WAY!" Sasori pun sudah siap amunisi untuk menolak segala rayuan dari Sakura, baginya PR adalah musuh terbesar setelah orang-orang yang kagak mau bayar cicilan.

Sakura mau menyangkal kalau ini bukan PR melainkan tugas praktek, tapi... Tetep aja kan ini tugas yang ngerjainnya kudu selain di sekolah!

"Oke ini memang PR, tapi aku gak minta kakak buat ngerjain. Aku cuma mau kakak jawab semua pertanyaanku, mudah-mudah kok pertanyaannya, sesuai kapasitas otak kakak, hehe..."

Setelah mendengar penuturan Sakura, bayangan tugas aritmatika yang susahnya bikin mau nangis pun musnah dari pikiran Sasori. Tapi tadi dia bilang sesuai kapasitas otak? tau aja kalau Sasori itu agak bego.(no bashing purpose)

"Oh... emang tugas apaan?" Tanya Sasori.

"Tugas wawancara!"

Sakura pun membawa Sasori ke tempat yang teduh buat sesi pemotretan, oh salah sesi tanya jawab maksudnya. Setelah mendapat tempat yang pewe, Sakura dan Sasori pun duduk dan memulai untuk wawancara ala anak SMP.

"Kok tempatnya di pelataran masjid, sih?" Tanya Sasori sambil kipas-kipas, maklum musim kemarau hawanya emang bikin gerah.

"Kalo nyewa istana kemahalan, disini aja, gratis!" Jawab Sakura jujur. Sasori pun cuma ber'oh' ria aja sambil terus kipas-kipas.

"Trus lo mau nanya apa aja ke gue?" Tanya Sasori gak sabaran, baginya menunggu dan membuat orang lain menunggu adalah hal yang tidak dia suka.

"Oh ia, aku sampe lupa! Sorry ya?" Jiaaaah Sakuranya lupa, ternyata punya jidat lebar gak bikin lu pinter ya Sakura.*di Saranoo Sakura*

"Haah~ elo, udah cepetan tanya!" Sasori pun jengkel.

"Oke bos! pertanyaan pertama, kenapa kakak milih tukang kredit jadi kerjaan kakak?" Pertanyaan pertama Sakura, jawab yang jujur ya Sasori.

"Gimana ya? Kalo ditanya begitu susah jawabnya! yang gua tau, pas gua lulus SMA gua langsung aja gitu jadi tukang kredit. Cita-cita sih bukan, tapi rejeki gua ya di kerjaan ini, jadi tukang kredit!"

"Oh gitu, kalo rejeki kakak dikerjaan ini ya gak papa. Seenggaknya kakak punya penghasilan, ngomong-ngomong gajih kakak jadi tukang kredit berapa?" Eaaa, Sakura hebat menyambung-nyambungkan pertanyaan!

"Gaji mah gak tentu Sak, bisa buat makan-minum tiap hari aja udah sukur," Jawab Sasori apa adanya dan Sakura pun mencatat jawaban dari pertanyaanya di buku catatan.

Sambil mikir-mikir buat pertanyaan selanjutnya, diam-diam Sakura merasa simpati sama Sasori, Sakura bertekad buat bantu Sasori nantinya.

"Kakak laper, gak? Kebetulan tadi disekolah, gue ujian praktek perdagangan. Trus jualan snack sayangnya gak habis, kakak mau ngabisin? Hehe..." Sakura pun menyodorkan berbagai macam makanan ringan ke Sasori, dan Sasori pun menerimanya dengan senang hati. Lumayan biar wawancaranya gak garing. Tapi ingat, bungkusnya di buang ke tempat sampah!

"Gue sih selalu laper kali, haha... sankyu ya?"

"Sama-sama, lanjut ke pertanyaan berikutnya! Apa kakak pernah nyari kerjaan sampingan? Buat nambah penghasilan, gitu?" Tanya Sakura sambil ngemil snack.

"Pernah, tapi gagal. Waktu itu gue kerja sehari di pabrik roti, gue disuruh buat jaga oven, ya udah gua jaga aja tuh oven. Eh udah panas-panasan gue jagain, malah dipecat gue! Dia bilang kerja gue gak becus,semua rotinya gosong gara-gara gue! Salah sendiri, dia kan nyuruh gue buat jagain oven, bukan jagain roti!" Jawab Sasori sambil emosinya meluap-luap, rupanya kejadian itu bener-bener bikin dia jengkel!

Sakura jadi serba salah, mau ngatain Sasori begonya kebangetan juga takut. Tapi Sasori emang bener sih, dia kan cuma disuruh jaga oven bukan jagain roti biar kagak gosong. Hemm... yaudah deh, Sakura ketawa aja!

"Kenapa lo ketawa?" Tanya Sasori penasaran.

"Ehm... gak papa, lanjut pertanyaan selanjutnya, pertanyaan ini udah bahan wajib buat ditanyain, apa suka-dukanya kakak jadi tukang kredit?"

"Sukanya... Kalo Ibu-ibu pada mau bayar cicilan, otomatis gua dapet duit. Trus juga gue bisa becandaan sama Ibu-ibu, ternyata selain pinter cari alasan kagak bayar utang mereka juga pinter ngelawak, stress gua jadi ilang dah," Sasori pun tersenyum kecil ketika menceritakan sukanya jadi tukang kredit ke Sakura, Sakura juga jadi tersenyum.

"Hmm.. kalo dukanya?" Ini nih yang agak berat buat Sakura tanyain, karena dimana-mana duka itu cuma bikin sedih.

"Dukanya ya pada kagak bayar-bayar cicilan, ato yang lebih parah malah kabur sama barang-barangnya. Itu semua tuh yang bikin gue dimarahin sama bos gue, sebel jadinya,"

Sakura jadi ikut sedih ngedenger jawaban Sasori, ternyata segitu susahnya Sasori cari duit. Udah jalan kaki sambil kepanasan, hasilnya malah gak seberapa. Tukang kredit kayak Sasori itu kan ngebantu masyarakat banget*macacih*, misalnya Ibu-ibu gak bisa beli panci secara kontan karena duitnya kurang, kan bisa mereka nyicil atau ngangsur. So, tukang kredit itu masih dibutuhkan masyarakat, dan ngebantu banget!*owh*

"Hemm... wawancaranya udah selesai, kak Sasori makasih ya untuk waktunya. Kapan lagi ya kita bisa ketemu?" Kayaknya Sakura gak rela berpisah sama Sasori.

"Emang loe mau ketemu gue lagi?" Goda Sasori.

"Hehe... Ia kak, kan kalo tugas wawancaranya dapat nilai A gua bisa dapet bonus(uang) dari nyokap. Trus bonusnya buat kita makan-makan bareng, mau kagak?" Tawar Sakura ke Sasori.

"Mau deh,"

"Yes! Hehe... anu biar gampang janjiannya, boleh minta nomor hapenya gak?" Ya kalau Sasori punya hape, Sakura!

"Boleh dong," Ternyata Sasori punya hape! Author juga mau nopenya Sasori -

Akhirnya Sasori memberikan nomor hapenya ke Sakura yang disambut suka cita oleh Sakura. Selepas itu mereka berpisah, Sakura pulang ke rumah dan Sasori melanjutkan kerjaannya nagihin cicilan kredit. Hmmm... gimana ya hasil wawancara Sakura?

.

.

"Oke anak-anak, tugas wawancaranya silahkan di kumpul!"

Hari ini hari dimana tugas wawancara dari Bu Anko dikumpulkan, semua murid mengumpulkan kertas HVS berisi tugas wawancara mereka tanpa terkecuali. Setelah mengumpulkan tugas di meja guru, semua siswa pun kembali duduk di kursi masing-masing.

"Hinata! dirimu wawancara siapa" Tanya Ino kepada teman sebangkunya, Hinata.

"A-aku wawancara tukang gorengan sebelah rumah, kalau Ino?" Tanya Hinata balik.

"Gue sih wawancara bokapnya Sakura, ya kan Sakura?" Ino pun menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat keadaan Sakura. Terlihat Sakura sedang menopang dagu dengan tangannya, ia seperti sedang tidak bersemangat.

"Hm betul," Jawab Sakura sekenanya.

"Kalau Ino wawancara ayahnya Sakura, berarti Sakura wawancara siapa?" Tanya Hinata, sepertinya nie anak kebingungan deh!

"Haah~ ya wawancara orang dong Hinata, memang wawancara cuma sama orang tua aja? Aku wawancara tukang kredit," Tukang kredit ganteng, tambah Sakura dalem hati.

"Tukang kredit?" Seru Ino dan Hinata barengan, tapi dengan sedikit berbisik agar gak kedengaran sama Bu Anko ntar.

"Iya, emang kenapa?" Tanya Sakura sedikit tengil.

"Gak papa sih." Jawab Ino gak yakin.

"Iya gak papa, lagian wawancara tukang kredit kayaknya asik!" Imbuh Hinata yang mendukung Sakura, sahabat kan memang selayaknya begitu.

"Kamu bener Hinata, tukang kredit yang aku wawancarai itu orangnya asik banget!" Kata Sakura yang mendadak ceria, mungkin karena membicarakan tentang tukang kredit yang secara gak langsung menyinggung Sasori. Sasori yang lagi makan cakwe aja langsung keselek.

"Memang asik gimana Sakura?" Tanya Ino antusias, sepertiya dia tertarik dengan perbincangan Sakura dan Hinata.

"Asiknya gue bisa tau gimana rasanya jadi tukang kredit meskipun gue bukan tukang kredit." Jelas Sakura sambil senyum-senyum.

"Oooh!" Koor Ino Hinata barengan.

Disela perbincangan Sakura, Ino dan Hinata tentang tukang kredit tiba-tiba Bu Anko angkat bicara yang membuat semua siswa terdiam sejenak untuk menyimak.

"Neji, kamu punya nomor hape Kakashi?" Gubrak! kirain penting banget.(-_-")

"Gak punya bu, si Naruto yang punya!" Jawab Neji sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Mendengar jawaban dari Neji, Bu Anko pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mengoreksi tugas murid-muridnya.

"Pasti ada apa-apanya tuh, bu Anko sama pak Kakashi," Gosip Ino ke Hinata dan Sakura.

"Biarin aja dong Ino, bukannya bagus kalau mereka pacaran trus nikah? Umur mereka kan udah mencukupi," Kata Hinata bijak.

"Eh! Mau lanjut denger cerita tukang kredit gue, gak?" Ino dan Hinata menatap Sakura dengan wajah malas, "Gak!" Sakura pun memanyunkan bibirnya.

Setelah menunggu sekitar tiga puluh menit, akhirnya tugas dari murid-murid sudah selesai di koreksi oleh bu Anko. Sekarang waktunya membagikan kembali tugas pada murid-murid.

"Oke, sebelum Ibu bagikan tugas-tugas kalian, Ibu mau berterimakasih karena sudah mengerjakan tugas wawancara ini. Hasilnya sangat memuaskan, dan Ibu sangat senang punya murid-murid yang penurut seperti kalian. Ini benar-benar berkesan buat Ibu," Kata bu Anko yang sedang berdiri didepan kelas dengan lembaran kertas ditangannya. Setitik senyum mengembang dibibirnya.

"Kami juga senang punya guru seperti Ibu, meskipun galak, hehe...," Suara Naruto yang mewakili teman-temannya, mendadak atmosphere kelas berubah menjadi serius. "Kami tau galaknya Ibu semata-mata agar kami semua disiplin, tapi sering kali kami semua salah mengartikan hingga terjadi salah paham," Semua mata memandang setuju pada Naruto. "Maka, dengan sisa waktu kami di sekolah ini, kami semua mau minta maaf sama bu Anko, iya kan teman-teman?" Yang lainnya pun meng-iya-kan kata-kata Naruto.

"Ayo teman-teman, kita semua berdiri dan bersalaman sama bu Anko!" Semuanya mengikuti ajakan Neji, berdiri dan membuat barisan memanjang lalu satu per satu bersalam dengan bu Anko.

"Gue jadi sedih, pingin nangis!" Seru Ino saat berbaris.

"Ia, aku juga nih!" Bak gayung bersambut, Hinata pun setuju dengan Ino.

"Gue takut," Sakura yang ada didepan Hinata dan Ino terlihat cemas. "Gue kan paling bakut sekelas, apa bu Anko bakal maafin gue?" Sakura menoleh menatap sahabatnya.

"Bu Anko bakal maafin lo, kok!" Ino pun setuju dengan Hinata.

Sekarang giliran Sakura yang akan bersalaman dengan bu Anko, dengan perasaan tidak enak Sakura mencium tangan gurunya, "Bu guru, Sakura minta maaf ya? Selama ini Sakura bandel banget! Ibu kalau mau marahin Sakura, marahin aja! Kalau perlu jewer, cubit, atau toyor kepala Sakura juga boleh, Sakura ikhlas bu! Lahir batin!"

"Sakura, kamu kok lebay banget sih? hah~ Ibu udah maafin kamu kok, asal..." Anko menggantungkan ucapannya membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya,"Asal apa bu?"

"Asal kamu kasih Ibu voucher belanja di minimarketmu, bijimane?" Sakura memutar matanya, "Tenang aja, buuu! Eh, tapi Ibu maafin saya kan?" Bu Anko mengangguk mantap dan Sakura berlalu dengan hatinya yang plong.

"Sakura kembali!"

'Gagal plong deh hati gue!' Sakura berbalik dan berjalan kearah Anko sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Ada apa lagi, bu?" Anko memberikan Sakura kertas HVS yang berisi tugas wawancaranya, Hinata dan Ino menatap kertas tugas Sakura. "**A PLUS**!" Teriak mereka berdua–Hinata dan Ino–bersamaan.

"Hn, itu nilai yang pantas diberikan untuk Sakura."

Sakura tidak ada hentinya mengumbar senyum sambil menatap hasil tugasnya. Bahkan ketika sudah sampai di rumah pun ia masih senyum sendiri. Bayangan mendapat uang dari nyokapnya dan mentraktir Sasori pun sebentar lagi akan terwujud.

"Mama, liat tugas Sakura deh!" Sakura sekarang sedang berada didapur untuk menemui nyokapnya yang sedang memasak makan siang.

Nyonya Haruno pun menghentikan kegiatan memasaknya dan menengok hasil tugas anak perempuannya, daaaa...

"ASTAGA, ANAKKU DAPAT NILAI **A**! DEMI APAPUN YANG SUDAH DIA MAKAN, AKU BERTERIMAKASIH PADAMU YA ALLAH!" Dengan suara ngalahin toa musholla, nyonya Haruno terus saja bertoa ria. Membuat orang yang sakit gigi merasa ingin mati seketika saat mendengarnya teriak.

"Ayo Sakura, kita khataman Qur'an!" Sakura melotot, menolak ajakan nyokapnya. Bukan apa-apa pemirsa, tiap kali Sakura dapat nilai bagus nyokapnya selalu ngajakin doi buat khataman Qur'an. Nah, kalau di hitung dari SD sampai SMP, berapa kali Sakura khataman?

"Kagak mau! Sakura maunya duit, tiga lembar cepe!" Sakura sudah nadahin tangan kearah emaknya.

.

Katanya sih, janjian di warung bakso sebelah bengkel pak Jiraiya, tapi kok Sasori belum datang ya? Iya bener, Sakura sudah nelepon Sasori buat janjian di warung bakso, Sakura kan udah nazar buat traktir si tukang kredit imut itu. Tanpa Sasori, mungkin Sakura gak bakal dapat nilai sempurna dari bu Anko. Ah! Yang di tunggu akhirnya datang juga.

"Sori telat, tadi gue kesesat," Sakura menggeleng memakluminya. "Gak papa, gue juga baru datang," Sasori pun cuma ber'oh'ria.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam restoran yang ada di SEBELAH warung bakso, dan sukses membuat abang tukang bakso tertipu, "Sial! Gue kira mereka makan di mari!"

"Kak Sasori silakan pesan makanan apa aja, pokoknya Sakura yang bayarin!"

.

.

.

"Makasih Sak buat traktirannya, elo juga baek mau beliin temen-temen gue makanan. Jadi ngerepotin nih," Kata Sasori sambil menenteng kotak yang isinya bebek goreng, ayam bakar sama lalapan, kepiting saus lada hitam, martabak asin, bakso bakar, dan sebotol sirup marjan rasa melon. Sudah dipastikan Akatsuki hari ini gak kelaparan.

"Ia, sama-sama. Gak ngerepotin kok, gue malah seneng bisa bantu kak Sasori."

**3 Bulan Kemudian.**

* * *

"Ayah itu kurang kerjaan banget, pake acara nambah pegawai segala!" Dumel Sakura disela makan siangnya.

"Tujuan Ayah buka usaha minimarket 'kan buat menciptakan lapangan pekerjaan, jadi gak ada tuh orang-orang yang nganggur!" Ujar nyokap Sakura membela suaminya.

"Ia, tapi kalau milih pegawai tuh yang gantengan dikit, kek! Biar Sakura betah bantu-bantu," Gerutu Sakura, sedangkan mamanya cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala. "Memang kamu sudah liat tampang pegawai baru Ayah?" Sakura mendongak menatap mamanya, "Pegawai baru Ayah itu bahkan lebih ganteng dari si Choi Miwon yang personil SiJi itu!"

Batin Sakura bergejolak antara senang dan penasaran, sudah lama Ayahnya tidak merekrut pegawai jebolan coverboy. Yaudah deh, dari pada penasaran mending langsung capcus ke TKP.

Sesampainya Sakura di TKP a.k.a minimarket, doi melihat sahabat sekaligus pelanggan tetapnya sedang memborong sembako.

'Gila, kalau pegawainya seganteng ini, gue bakal betah belanja disini!' Batin Ino sambil menatap pegawai baru yang sedari tadi bikin Sakura penasaran setengah mampus.

"Adoh!" Jerit Ino ketika sebuah permen lolipop mengenai kepalanya. "Sakura bodoh! Kaget tauk," Ino pun memukul bahu Sakura.

"Mangkanya jangan melamun, kesambet setan ntar –eh bukannya elu setannya yak? Wkwkwk..."

"JIDAAAT!"

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Sebuah suara bersumber dari belakang Sakura dan Ino, membuat keduanya terdiam.

'Suara itu, jangan-jangan–" Dengan gerakan slow motion Sakura berbalik menghadap ke sumber suara, surai pinknya berayun mengikuti gerakan memutar tubuhnya. Dengan ekspresi cengo, Sakura menunjuk pemuda di hadapannya,

"Kak Sasori?!"

"Sakura?"

"Hadeh, lebay!" Ino pun memutar bola matanya bosan.

.

.

"Ooh jadi kak Sasori yang ganteng itu narasumber loe waktu tugas wawancara, ntu?" Ino manggut-manggut setelah mendengar cerita dari Sakura.

"Iya, dia orangnya," Jawab Sakura sambil senyum-senyum menatap Sasori yang sedang mengangkat kardus-kardus.

"Pantas waktu itu loe semangat banget cerita tentang dia ke gue sama Hinata. Jangan-jangan loe naksir sama dia?" Sangka Ino.

"Hah~ ya gak lah! Dia 'kan udah gue anggep kayak kakak sendiri. Lagian biar imut-imut begitu, umurnya udah 22 taon, loh!" Info Sakura dan Ino cuma bisa mangap-mangap kayak ikan koi kekurangan air ketika mendengarnya. Maklum, tampang Sasori itu imut banget. Setiap orang yang liat wajah Sasori selalu aja mikir kalau doi masih sekolah tingkat SMA, tapi coba deh tengok KTP-nya. Maka kamu akan menemukan kebenaran!

"Gyahahahha...," Tadi mangap-mangap sekarang malah ngakak, "Jangan bilang kalau loe patah hati waktu tau umur Sasori 22? Nyahahah..." Sakura pun cuma menghela napas panjang, "Tenang Sakura, cowok ganteng kayak Sasori, tuh masih banyak di dunia ini!" Ino pun menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura sampai Sakura terbatuk-batuk.

"IYAA! TAPI GAK USAH KERAS-KERAS JUGA KALI NEPUKNYAAA...!"

JEDUAKK!

Ino sukses jengkang kebelakang dengan posisi tiadak elite.

* * *

**~OWARI~**

A/N : Fanfic jadul yang udah lumutan(?) di dokumen, dari pada menimbulkan penyakit buat notbuk author lebih baik di publish sekalian. Lumayan buat nambah-nambahin koleksi fic–gaje–yang jumblahnya ngenes banget, wkwkwk...*di tendang*


End file.
